1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to web products wound on rolls and more particularly to methods of indicating the relative volume of web remaining on consumer rolled web products. The consumer rolled web products of the present invention include indicia on the web arranged in a diagonal pattern along the length of the web and may include a dispensing container having corresponding gauge indicia whereby the position of the indicia on the web relative to the gauge indicia on the dispenser provides an indication of the amount of the web remaining on the roll.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Manufacturers have developed several indicating means for use with wound web products, but they are most often suited to commercial applications or intended for use by maintenance personnel on a frequent and routine basis. Some methods involve treating finished rolls to create a series of markings that would be machine readable or visible along one edge of the web and whose relative spacing apart would change as the roll is unwound. Many of these methods tend to require additional handling and processing of previously wound rolls to create the markings. Others may involve placing something, such as a marking strip or insert at some point within the roll to indicate that the roll is nearing depletion. Some commercial products may attach markings to the web that are intended to indicate when a continuous reusable product must be serviced. Moreover, the indicia used on commercial rolled web products often is applied in an invasive or destructive manner, and in a format that would not be conveniently interpreted by a common consumer using the product on an infrequent basis.
In contrast to web products intended for commercial use, for regular monitoring by an attendant, or for reuse in a commercial setting, web products also are commonly provided in roll form for a variety of consumer uses. Consumers are readily familiar with many rolled web products such as various types of foil, plastic film, paper and coated paper. Such web products may be supplied in single or multi-ply sheet configuration, or in alternative forms such as bags or the like. These consumer rolled web products may be coreless, or wound on a hollow or solid core. The consumer products may be used with food or other perishable items, and are less likely to be used on a frequent and routine basis.
Consumer rolled products are typically dispensed from a container, which may be provided with a serrated cutting edge. Alternatively, perforations may be provided laterally across the web. In either form, consumer rolled products are understood to permit a user to dispense and separate for use as much of the web as needed and available at any given time. They are also understood to be consumable, in the sense that the used portion of the web is not intended to be returned to a roll for repeated use.
In light of shortcomings of roll volume indicators in prior art wound web products, it is desirable to have indicia that is relatively simple to apply to a web while being readily understood by a common consumer. It is desirable that such indicia be provided for convenient viewing along the lateral span of the wound web product. It also is advantageous to have the dispensing container embody corresponding gauge indicia to help the consumer interpret the significance of the position of the relative lateral position of the indicia on the web. It further is desirable to have the indicia applied in a manner that permits viewing from either side of the web as it is unwound. It also is advantageous to have the indicia applied to the web in a noninvasive manner. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, while providing above-mentioned desirable features for roll volume indication on consumer rolled web products.